<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Picnic by Zoltan3223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062058">The Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223'>Zoltan3223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dan's kinky side finally has a name!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, exhibitionism in the backyard, it's a party - Freeform, sequel to unexpected guest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is bored while working around the house, so Noah decides that a picnic in nature is the perfect distraction to get him away from his computer. However, there's a surprise waiting for the both of them! How will they react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Himself, Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bored in the House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since my other story 'Unexpected Guest" was so popular, here's another fic featuring Dan's kinky side from the mirror video that we all love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan was bored. He and Noah had been in the house for too long, working on various projects that needed their immediate attention. The only times they'd left the house had been to take Redmond for his walks around the block, but even that wasn't enough to kill the boredom bug. </p><p>"Let's go for a picnic. It's supposed to be a warm day, and it will be nice to get out of the house for a few hours," Noah whispered as he closed his computer, sliding on the bed next to Dan, running a hand underneath his shirt absentmindedly. </p><p>"Hmm. That does sound lovely. What will we do about Red? He can't stay here alone. He will have to join us," Dan responded, sinking into the touch. </p><p>"I'm not sure he'd enjoy witnessing what I want to do with you when we are at the top of the hill. I have a feeling you don't want to scar him," Noah smirked. </p><p>"Wh-What do you mean?" </p><p>Noah leaned in and whispered what he had planned, the conversation causing Dan to gasp and bite his lower lip in anticipation. </p><p>"Oh fuck. Yes. Redmond should stay here. When should we head out? You know I'm all for physical activity," he quipped, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>Noah couldn't help but stifle a giggle, placing a tiny kiss on Dan's cheek. His hand was still underneath his shirt, fingers scratching the skin amidst thick, curly hair that he absolutely adored. He knew his boyfriend was shy about showing off his stomach and what he had to offer, so whenever Dan had his shirt off, Noah relished in the fact he was doing it just for him and that he was comfortable doing so. </p><p>"Mr Reid, are you trying to rile me up before we even leave the house? If so, it's totally working," Dan responded, letting out a sigh of sheer happiness. </p><p>Noah smirked, knowing his gentle touches had the power to incapacitate his boyfriend within seconds and get him to relax, even if he did just for a couple of minutes. </p><p>"Good. I'm glad. I'll go pack the food while you let Red out. I will meet you at the front door in ten minutes. Leave your phone here. I'll bring mine, but I won't use it unless we need to. I don't want there to be any distractions. We've had enough of those combined to last us an entire year. We need to get away for a few hours without anyone to distract us. Wouldn't you agree?" </p><p>Dan nodded. </p><p>"Yes. Yes I would. This is going to be fun!" </p><p>However, they were both blissfully unaware that Dan's kinky apparition decided to hide in the car, waiting patiently to surprise them once they opened the garage door. </p><p>_</p><p>It didn't take long for Dan to get his shoes on and meet Noah by the front door. He'd switched out of pajama pants into a pair of athletic shorts along with a fresh t-shirt from the cupboard. Noah, thinking that Dan would be wearing jeans and a sweater was highly impressed when he turned the corner, almost dropping the picnic basket on the ground. </p><p>"Wow. You look incredible!" he said, trying to keep himself from ravishing his boyfriend in the middle of the foyer. </p><p>Dan smiled and stretched, knowing that Noah loved seeing his stomach. He was feeling particularly dominant which was unusual for him, so he chalked it up to finally being able to have some much needed alone time in nature instead of sitting at the computer like he had been for the past month working on projects. </p><p>Without warning, Noah was on his knees, rucking Dan's shirt up with both hands, his fingernails leaving red marks as they scratched heavily down his chest. He wanted to see more, but he knew he had to wait, which caused him to let out a groan. Sucking a hickey onto the skin, he stood up before readjusting the shirt, hoping it wasn't wrinkled too much by the sudden want to have it off. </p><p>Dan could feel the heat, silently grateful that he was leaning against the door. If he hadn't, he would be on the ground, Redmond letting out a loud woof of concern as he waddled towards him. </p><p>"Oh god. We can have the picnic here. I'm not in a state to be seen by anyone," Noah moaned, palming at his erection through his shorts. </p><p>"You and me both," Dan responded, licking his lips. </p><p>Noah kissed him gently, wanting nothing more than to get lost in the familiar grooves of his body. Dan felt the same way, deepening the kiss in the process. The picnic basket was forgotten on the floor next to them as they moved from the door to the couch, however, Noah had other plans. </p><p>"Bedroom?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Dan shook his head. </p><p>"Let's go outside. I want to put a show on for the neighbors," he responded, grabbing him by the hand and leading him out onto the terrace. <br/>_</p><p>By the time it took them to reach the grass, Dan's kinky subconscious moved from the car to the pool, swimming laps in the cool water while waiting for them to show up. </p><p>"Uh, Dan? Were we expecting company?" Noah asked, pointing at the figure in the pool. </p><p>Dan glanced over, letting out a loud groan when he realized who had shown up. </p><p>"Oh, hey there!" the apparition said, waving. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here? I'd thought you'd gone back into the mirror days ago!" </p><p>"I did for a few days, but I figured you two needed some company. When Noah suggested the picnic, I jumped at the opportunity to join! However, when you two didn't make it to the car, I had a feeling you'd be distracted out here, and I was right!" </p><p>Noah looked pained, but coughed to clear his throat. </p><p>"You must be Dan's kinky side. It's nice to finally meet you in the flesh, although this is a bit strange. Do you have a name? I know it can't be Dan or Daniel. That would be too weird," he replied, not knowing what to say. </p><p>The apparition laughed, not bothering to wipe the droplets of water off his chest from the pool. </p><p>"No. It's not Dan or Daniel. It's Damien Covington actually," he responded, shaking Noah's hand. </p><p>Dan however looked pale as a ghost, running back inside the house, almost tripping over a curious Redmond who was wondering what the hell was going on and why he wasn't invited to the party. </p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Noah asked. </p><p>"He'll be fine. I'll go check on him. He's still not used to my presence yet. Stay here," Damien said, wandering into the house. </p><p>"Okay," he remarked, sitting in a chair, absolutely confused. <br/>_</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cold Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Dan's abrupt disappearance back into the house, Damien goes searching for him, and finds out the truth behind why he's hiding in the dark bathroom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listening to Noah Reid's album on Spotify has helped immensely with the writing process of this fic! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien searched everywhere for Dan, but ended up empty-handed until he found Redmond sniffing at the bathroom door eagerly. </p><p>"Dan? Are you in there? Can I come in?" he queried, being sure to wait for an answer instead of barging in like he used to do in the past. </p><p>"Go away. I don't know why you're here. I was having a good day until you showed up. Leave me alone!" Dan yowled, his voice muffled by the door. </p><p>"Hmph. That's not very nice. We need to talk. Are you decent? I'm coming in," Damien said, being careful as he opened the door. </p><p>He half expected to see Dan pacing around the bathroom, but instead, he found him naked in the shower, hot water and soap cascading down his body. Damien cocked his head to the side as he took in the sight, knowing full well that Noah would be jealous if he didn't see this for himself. </p><p>"What the hell do you want?" he asked, glaring at the apparition angrily. </p><p>Damien took a step back, hitting the light switch, illuminating the bathroom in a golden tone. </p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" </p><p>Dan sighed, shaking his head. </p><p>"No. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to you showing up without notice. That's all. I guess I was nervous. Hell, you make me nervous with your confidence," he remarked, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. </p><p>"What are you nervous about? Maybe it's something I can help you overcome. That's what I'm here to do, if anything! I want you to feel comfortable and confident in all of your sexual explorations. Noah is a great catch. You picked well when you had him audition for Patrick all those years ago," Damien said. </p><p>"Thanks. I guess I'm just nervous about having semi-public sex outside. It sounds like so much fun in theory and I'm tired of going to the bedroom, but I'm just worried that someone will see us and take pictures. The hedges aren't that tall and neither are the fences. If anything, that's what worries me the most." </p><p>Damien smiled. </p><p>"You don't have to fuck Noah outside. I know it was his idea in the first place, but you shouldn't do anything that you feel uncomfortable with. It takes time," he replied. </p><p>"I know, but here's the thing. I want to fuck him outside. I want to give the neighbors a show. I just have cold feet." </p><p>"Ah. Well remember what David said to Patrick after talking to Ted in the clinic? You have something incredible with Noah. Come on. Get dressed. I'll even watch over the perimeter of the yard so you'll feel safe. Redmond will act as backup security in case something occurs."</p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>"Yes. You won't regret it. I promise!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Food Solves Everything!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crullers and sangria. enough said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is quite funny! I always have to add Dan's obsession with baked goods. </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Dan walked outside onto the terrace, Damien and Redmond were sitting on the grass, making sure the neighbors weren't paying attention. Noah, who was lying in one of the chairs in the shade by the pool sat up and stretched before walking over to his boyfriend, embracing him in a tight hug. </p><p>"Everything good? You were gone for a long time," he whispered, kissing his neck. </p><p>"Oh, everything is fine. I forgot to turn off the shower. I don't want to have a hefty water bill arriving in the mail next month. I'm here now, however. Sorry about running off like that," Dan muttered, melting into the hug. </p><p>"I know it's barely noon, but how about we have some sangria? I have some cheap red wine in the fridge along with fruit and ice. It won't take long to make. We can have it with the cheese that's in the picnic basket!" </p><p>Damien jumped up, running towards them. </p><p>"That sounds like a grand idea. Why don't you two chill out here while I go make it? I'll bring it out once it's finished," he responded. </p><p>"Wow. Thank you! Are you sure you don't need assistance? There are crullers in the freezer pack as well," Noah remarked. </p><p>The mention of crullers had Dan drooling all over the place, his stomach growling in sudden hunger as he wiggled out of the hug. </p><p>"Crullers? Out of my way!" he yelled, running back into the house as fast as his legs could carry him. </p><p>"Goddamnit! Not again!" Damien gasped, chasing after him. </p><p>Noah stood in the backyard, dumbfounded. </p><p>"Was it something I said?" </p><p>"Woof!" Redmond responded, biting at a caterpillar on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Neighborly Arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan gets into an argument with his neighbor while Noah tries to keep him quiet. Damien has secrets. Redmond doesn't care. He just loves to bark.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nothing can get in the way of Dan and his damned crullers!! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Dan was captured and brought back outside, Noah had to sit on him, pinning him down on the grass so he wouldn't attack the crullers in the picnic basket. Redmond continued singing the song of his people loudly, enough to wake up one of the neighbors who had their window open. </p><p>"Keep it down out there! Some of us work nights and are trying to get some sleep!" the neighbor screamed, gesturing rudely out the window. </p><p>"Bite me!" Dan howled in response, much to the embarrassment of his boyfriend, who quickly shut him up with a kiss. </p><p>Once he'd quieted down and stopped squirming wildly underneath him, Noah glanced down, stifling a giggle when he saw the look on his boyfriends' face. </p><p>"Was that really necessary? You know we've had issues with that neighbor since he moved in. Do you really want us to end up getting tossed out on our asses?" </p><p>"Ugh. I hate him. I don't know why he has to yell at us," he replied, letting out a growl. </p><p>"Well, yelling back at him doesn't help matters much either! You should know that by now. Yelling doesn't solve anything. It just gets both parties pissed off to the point of no return. It isn't good for anyone who happens to be involved." </p><p>"Well I could have told him to rail my ass, but I don't think he swings that way," Dan quipped, causing Noah to groan and roll his eyes. </p><p>"God you're insufferable. This wasn't what  had planned for the day. You do know that, right?" </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>A few minutes later Damien wandered outside with the food tray, along with a smile on his face catching both Dan and Noah off guard. </p><p>"What's with you?" they queried in unison. </p><p>"Oh. Nothing. Food is ready!" he replied, as if nothing had occurred. <br/>_</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Damien to the Rescue! (part one of his shapeshifting abilities)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan and Noah are concerned that Damien had something to do with the neighbors sudden lack of noise, so they decide to confront him and ask what happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>funny little chapter before the smut! I didn't intend for this story to be such a slow burn, but rest assured the smut will be worth the wait! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long for Dan, Noah and Damien to finish the sangria and crullers. The cheese was forgotten in the bottom of the picnic basket to be put back in the fridge when they returned to the house, so Damien closed it up and put it near the sliding door so it would be easier to lift inside. </p><p>"I'm not sure I like him," Noah whispered, making sure Damien was out of earshot before he spoke. </p><p>"That's new! What brought this realization on? I though you were all for having him around!" Dan quipped, rolling over onto his side in the grass. </p><p>"I was, until the neighbor suddenly shut the hell up. Do you think he had anything to do with it?" </p><p>Dan thought for a moment before responding. He was curious as well, but didn't know how to ask Damien without sounding suspicious. </p><p>"I'm not sure to be honest. Do you think we should ask him when he comes back outside?" </p><p>"Ask me about what?" Damien questioned, the sound of his voice causing both Dan and Noah to jump a mile in the air. </p><p>"N-nothing! It's nothing!" they replied. </p><p>"If it's about the neighbor, you don't have to worry. He's asleep and he won't have any recollection about anything that's occurred today. He will wake up in time for work, and he won't bug you again. Now, let's go swimming!" </p><p>"You didn't kill him, did you?" Noah asked, not sure if he wanted to know the truth. </p><p>"No. I didn't kill him. I would never do such a thing. Since I'm part of your subconscious, I'm able to shape-shift into random objects, so I transformed into his worst nightmare and gave him a good scare so he'd leave you alone." </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p>"What was it? I'm intrigued," Noah quipped. </p><p>Damien smiled, stifling a laugh. </p><p>"His crazy ex-girlfriend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Skinny Dipping (part one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damien ends up nude in the pool, but something catches Noah's eye, causing him to end up blushing all over the place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!! I'm open to chapter suggestions, so please let me know what fun things you want our disaster boys to do! </p><p> </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah and Dan could hardly contain their laughter. Still lying on the grass, they were rolling around, Redmond barking the entire way as if he were trying to have his opinions heard as well. </p><p>"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life! No wonder he was silent! However, I do have one question. Why didn't we hear him scream?" </p><p>Damien snorted. </p><p>"He passed the hell out rather quickly, mainly due to the fact I phoned him and disguised my voice to sound like her. We've all heard her before, haven't we? In fact, she was over there last week yelling at him for something he didn't do properly. All I had to do was imitate her voice. I think I did a good job considering he's still out cold," he responded, taking a running leap and jumping into the pool. </p><p>"Does he realize he's nude?" Noah questioned, his voice causing his boyfriend to shiver. </p><p>"He's my kinky side, remember? He does what he wants! I guess this means he wants us both to be nude in the pool, but even that is incorrect!" Dan replied, stretching out on the grass. </p><p>"Good point. Wait a second. I see something glinting in the sunlight. Holy shit. He has a piercing!" </p><p>Dan sat up instantly, wanting to see it for himself. </p><p>"Damien, can you swim over here for a second?" </p><p>Damien did as he was told, swimming over to the edge of the pool, using his forearms to pull himself up. </p><p>"Everything decent?" he asked, deep down knowing the reason why he was called over. </p><p>Noah at this point was a blushing disaster, causing his boyfriend to shake his head while pointing at his chest. </p><p>"When did you get a nipple ring?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Skinny Dipping (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah falls into the pool after realizing how many piercings Damien actually owns. Brief mention of Dan's infamous stomach reveal video on tumblr. Damien is a troll.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut will be happening in the next chapter! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah could barely control himself after finding out that Damien had not one but two piercings. He fell into the pool with a resounding splash before resurfacing over in the deep end, both Dan and Damien looking at him concerned. </p><p>"I didn't realize that would happen," the apparition muttered. </p><p>"Oh, I did. His main kinks are body piercings, so this was to be expected. You should have seen his reaction after I told him I had my navel done a few months ago. I had to hold him in order to keep him from falling off the bed onto the floor. It was quite a sight," he replied, shaking his head as he stifled a laugh. </p><p>"Oh. Now I'm intrigued. Do you still have the piercing?" </p><p>Dan shook his head. </p><p>"Unfortunately, no I don't. The damned thing was cheaply done so I ended up getting an infection. It's all cleared up now, however. I just don't want to go through it again. Once is enough," he said, letting out a sigh. </p><p>"That's too bad. I would have loved to see it," Damien replied. </p><p>"I think Emily has a few pictures. I sent them to her when you were asleep," Noah confessed, swimming towards the edge of the pool. </p><p>Dan gasped in horror. </p><p>"You sent pictures?! What the hell! Do you know what she would do with those photos? They'll end up all over the internet! I'd rather not have my stomach plastered all over tumblr and other various hell sites, thank you very much!" </p><p>"Well you do have that video of you on the phone where you flash your stomach. Don't you remember that?" Noah questioned, knowing that he was in danger. </p><p>Dan let out a scream as he jumped into the water, the noise causing Redmond to bark and Damien to laugh as he watched his other half chase Noah around the pool. </p><p>"Now, this is what I call a party!" he quipped. </p><p>"Shut up!" Dan screamed, pulling Noah under the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chaos in the Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damien is a troll, swimming around the pool while Dan is complaining that he's freezing. After a quick change of clothing, Dan is warmer once again, but now Damien is the one who has the beginnings of a cold. Noah, on the other hand, hates the constant interruptions and just wants to fuck Dan into oblivion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about the slight delay getting this chapter posted. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! There's more to come! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Noah had come up for air, they all got out of the pool and dried off, opting to lie in the grass on towels in order to soak up the afternoon sun. Despite the heat, Dan was wet and cold, wanting nothing more than to go get into dry clothing so he'd be comfortable. Noah stretched out on the towel while Damien decided to jump into the pool once more for another lap. </p><p>"Cannonball!" he yowled, spraying the others with the water. </p><p>"He's insane!" Noah quipped, trying to shield his face from the chilly water. </p><p>"He's insane and I'm fucking freezing! I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Dan responded, running back into the house to get changed so he wouldn't catch a chill. </p><p>The last thing he needed was to get sick, especially with a home shoot coming up in the following week for a movie on HBO. He didn't want to be a sniveling, coughing mess when the camera crew arrived. That would put them all off for sure. </p><p>"Hurry back!" his boyfriend responded, his voice knocking him out of his daydream. </p><p>It didn't take long for Dan to get changed. Within thirty seconds of entering the bedroom, he stripped off his wet clothes, picking out another shirt and pair of shorts to put on. Miraculously, his boxers were still dry even though he'd been in the pool for a long time. He wanted to question the reasoning behind it, but had a feeling Damien had something to do with the fact they weren't soaking wet from the pool water. </p><p>Redmond woofed out in the hallway, his voice echoing slightly. Dan quickly finished what he was doing, running a hand through his hair before heading back out onto the terrace. Noah was still chilling on the grass while Damien continued to swim laps, causing Dan to shiver. </p><p>"Aren't you cold? You've been in the water for a while now!" he said, pointing at the apparition. </p><p>Damien shook his head and sneezed, the sound causing Dan to jump before going into protective mode. </p><p>"Okay. That's it. Out of the pool with you. You sound like you're catching a cold," he replied. </p><p>True to his form, Damien wasn't having it, continuing to swim around the pool before ducking under the water. </p><p>Noah glanced at his boyfriend before turning his attention back to the chaos in the pool. </p><p>"I think he wants us to fuck. I have a feeling he won't leave the water willingly unless we give into his silent demands," he whispered. </p><p>"Well in that case, let's give the neighbors a show," Dan responded, shimmying towards him. <br/>**<br/>Much to Noah's surprise, Dan took the lead, kissing him deeply while running his hands up and down his body, the sensation causing his boyfriend to groan with pleasure. Noah wasn't used to being a sub, preferring to be the dominant one when it came to sex, but he gave Dan a chance, and was pleasantly surprised when he knew all the tricks to get him aroused. </p><p>"Why do you still have your shirt on?" Dan questioned, breaking the kiss. </p><p>"I could say the same for you! Why are you still clothed? Isn't that a bit unfair?" he queried, his fingers toying with the edges of his shirt. </p><p>"Yes. I suppose it is," he replied. </p><p>A loud sneeze echoed from the pool, causing Noah to yelp in pain and surprise as Dan bit him on the neck, sucking a hickey onto the skin. </p><p>"Oh god. I don't feel good," Damien muttered, rushing out of the pool and into the house, leaving the others outside wondering what the hell was going on. </p><p>"Ugh. I hate him. Leave it to Damien to get us both riled up to the point of no return, and end up being the one getting sick from overexposure in the water," Noah said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Dan pressed a kiss to his cheek, tiny promises of what was to come if he behaved. </p><p>"Come on. Let's go see if he's okay," he responded, rolling onto the grass. </p><p>"Ugh. Fine, but I'm going under protest. He really knows how to fuck up a good time," Noah replied, letting out a sigh of annoyance as he followed his boyfriend into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Storm on the Horizon (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan and Noah go in search of Damien, only for Dan to fall on the ground in pain. Lifting his shirt, he gasps when strange ink that he's never seen before shows up, snaking along his side and back. Noah is equally concerned, and tells him they need to get out of the house before it's too late. Redmond, sensing his friends are in danger, sounds the alarm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they wandered down the hall in search of Damien, they didn't get far before Dan gasped and fell onto the floor, clutching his stomach. Noah yowled as his boyfriend fell down, wanting to know what happened. </p><p>"Ow. My stomach!" </p><p>"Oh god. What happened? Are you okay?!" </p><p>Dan lifted his shirt, stifling a string of muted curses as he realized his stomach was covered in tattoos snaking around his side and onto his back. </p><p>"Holy fuck. No wonder you screamed. I've never seen those before," Noah whispered, investigating the ink further. </p><p>"Wh-What the fuck is happening to me? Damien, what did you do?!" </p><p>Of course, true to Damien's form, there was no response. </p><p>"I'll kill him! If he's done this to you, I'll make him wish he was never born!" Noah growled. </p><p>His senses were on high alert as he scanned the hallway, glancing at the sky out the window as a huge, dark storm cloud full of thunder passed slowly overhead, swallowing the sun in the process, sending the hallway into darkness. </p><p>"Can you stand? I need you to stand. We need to get out of here. A storm is coming," his boyfriend responded, helping him to his feet. </p><p>They didn't need to worry about Redmond. Sensing his two friends were in immediate danger, he let out another loud woof and ran to the door sounding the alarm, pacing back and forth impatiently as Dan struggled to keep upright. </p><p>"So much for a nice, quiet day," he whispered, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain rolled through him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Storm on the Horizon (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damien has disappeared into thin air, causing Noah to freak out. Dan is a horny mess due to the mysterious tattoos and wants to fuck his boyfriend senseless, but Noah has other plans entirely. He calls a familiar friend for backup and advice instead of giving into Dan's wild demands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The plot thickens!! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!</p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were barely able to make it to the car before Dan fell again, however, this time he fell onto the gravel of the driveway, cursing as the stones embedded themselves in his kneecaps. </p><p>"Ow. Fuck!" he hissed, rolling onto his back. </p><p>The thundercloud overhead threatened to rain, so Noah wordlessly picked up his boyfriend and threw him into the backseat of the car, Redmond jumping in the front seat. </p><p>"Did you really have to throw me? You could have told me to stand up and get in the car without injuring me further!" Dan yowled, rubbing his stomach. </p><p>"You were taking too long. I didn't want you to get rained on. Did I really hurt you that badly? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Noah questioned. </p><p>Dan shuddered. He hated hospitals with a passion, and just the mention of the possibility of going to one caused him to shiver violently. </p><p>"That won't be necessary. I do have one request before we go however," he whispered, suddenly feeling flirtatious despite being in agony. </p><p>Noah sighed, but motioned for him to continue. </p><p>"Blow me." <br/>**<br/>Noah was silent for what seemed like an age until he came back to his senses, shaking his head in the process. </p><p>"What did you just say?" he asked, once he could speak without embarrassing himself. </p><p>Redmond was quiet as well, having fallen asleep in the front seat as the two of them worked out their issues. </p><p>"You heard me. Don't be coy. I need you to rail me," Dan responded, sitting up. </p><p>"Can you hang on for a second? I need to make a phone call," Noah quipped, rushing back into the house as fast as he possibly could, not stopping until he reached the foyer, slamming the door behind him. Dan cursed him out for not giving him what he wanted, but surprisingly, Noah wasn't in the mood to deal with it like he would have been in the past. </p><p>As he reached for his phone, he knew exactly who to call. </p><p>"Hi Noah! How's it going?" Emily asked. </p><p>He took a breath before answering, not knowing what to say, but hoping she would understand the predicament he was facing. </p><p>"Dan's acting strangely. I'd explain on the phone, but there's too much detail to discuss at once. Can we head over to your place? I think he's been cursed or something," he said, not wanting to mention Damien to her. </p><p>"Sure you can come here. I'm always open to have guests over. Speaking of guests, Damien has already made himself at home," Emily replied. </p><p>"I have so many questions, but make sure he doesn't leave, okay?" </p><p>"Well, he's currently sound asleep on the couch, so I doubt he will be going anywhere for the next few hours. He's got some wicked tattoos however, but they look painful and infected," she quipped. </p><p>Noah gasped in shock, asking Emily what kind Damien had. It wasn't until she'd finished speaking that he knew for sure his boyfriend had been cursed by a malevolent being unknown to all of them. </p><p>"Oh my god. Dan has the same ones and they are infected as well."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Storm on the Horizon (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan and Noah end up at Emily's condo. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't stop laughing. This story was only meant to be five chapters, but here we are! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Emily's condo building didn't take long. Despite Dan's protests from the backseat, Noah kept levelheaded and was able to focus on the road ahead without getting into a car accident. </p><p>With the day turning out to be something neither of them expected, a car crash was the last thing he wanted to deal with, especially when Dan was continuing to act out of character. He didn't mind the flirtatious behavior, but he knew his boyfriend would be appalled by his own attitude if and when he ever came to his senses. Right now, Noah blamed the oddities on the pain and subsequent infection from the tattoos plastered on his body, nothing else. </p><p>Emily was waiting for them in the drive, watching as they pulled into the underground parking lot. Noah turned off the ignition to the car, the lack of the idling engine causing Dan to let out a groan. </p><p>"Jesus. He's even worse off than I'd expected. At least Damien is upstairs sound asleep," she responded, grimacing at the sight of him through the window of the car. </p><p>As they struggled to get Dan out of the car and upstairs, Noah turned to Emily and asked her how Damien showed up unexpectedly at her condo. </p><p>"It was the strangest thing I've ever witnessed in my entire life. I was in the kitchen finishing up lunch when all of a sudden I heard this loud crash echoing from down the hallway. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom, and I was correct. I've never seen a man fall out of a mirror before. He gave me quite a fright and I'm usually not scared by anything! Who is he, anyway? Do I even want to know?" </p><p>"He's my kinky side," Dan responded, sleepily. </p><p>"Ah. Now I know why he looks like you," she responded, stifling a giggle. </p><p>"He takes some getting used to, but be warned. He can be a bit of a troll," Noah remarked, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Emily's eyes lit up. </p><p>"Perfect. We will get along quite well!" she quipped. </p><p>"Speaking of trolls, let's get this one into bed. He needs-" </p><p>"To be railed," Dan finished, glaring at his boyfriend. </p><p>"Oh my god." </p><p>"My sentiments exactly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Storm on the Horizon (the plot thickens!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan is sound asleep in bed. Noah and Emily go check on Damien who is sound asleep, only for him to wake up and tell them he might know the person responsible for the agony he and Dan are experiencing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who could be behind the infected tattoos? Stay tuned to find out! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder rumbled in the distance while flashes of lightning illuminated the bedroom. Despite the noise, Dan was sleeping peacefully, allowing Emily and Noah to check on Damien to make sure he was okay. Thankfully, he was still sound asleep on the couch with the bonus of wearing actual clothing. </p><p>"I'm amazed he's put clothes on. He was naked back at the house," Noah whispered. </p><p>Emily let out a muffled snort, covering her mouth with her hand as she descended into a fit of silent laughter at the thought. </p><p>"What's so funny?" </p><p>"The fact I can see Damien! Dan must be really horny if I can see his kinky side. It makes me wonder if other people can see him," she responded. </p><p>"I was on set a few times, but no one saw me. I even stood in front of Annie and waved my hands at her. She didn't even bat an eye. That's when I knew I was invisible," Damien replied, yawning. </p><p>"Huh. Interesting," Noah quipped. </p><p>"Damien, why are you here? I only ask because I had plans today that are now screwed up slightly because of your arrival," Emily muttered. </p><p>Damien sat up on the couch, ruffling his hair with his hand absentmindedly while trying not to grimace in pain from the infected tattoos. </p><p>"I think I know the person behind the agony Dan and I are experiencing. Hand me your computer so I can show you," he responded. </p><p>Emily handed him a tablet, and he went right to the search page, typing in a name. While he was doing this, Noah decided it was high time for coffee, so he made his way to the kitchen where he knew the coffee pot was hidden. </p><p>"There's some whiskey if you want to put a few shots into the mugs. I have a suspicion that we will need something stronger than caffeine," she replied, not turning away from the tablet. </p><p>"Perfect!" Noah said, flicking the kettle on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Storm on the Horizon (the culprit identified)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan wakes up from his nap to hear Emily and Noah talking to Damien down the hallway in the living room. As he goes to investigate, he finds out the name of the culprit behind the cursed tattoos, silently freaking out when he hears the name uttered out loud. Damien decides it would be a good opportunity to tell Emily and Noah what they are up against.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter sets up the rest of the story. I will go into deeper detail about the culprit in the next few chapters. Stay tuned! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the bedroom, Dan woke up. As he rolled over onto his back, he let out a groan in agony, having forgotten about the infected tattoos plastered on his side. Secretly, he wanted nothing more than to rip his shirt off so the air could help ease the pain a bit, but he didn't want to sit up and exert energy that he needed to use later on in the day. </p><p>However, something was off. As he listened closely, he could hear voices echoing down the hall. Instead of staying in bed where he was warm, he decided to check out what was going on, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders in the process. </p><p>Stepping out of the bedroom, he recognized the condo as belonging to Emily, and had a feeling he'd been brought here against his will. Gathering all the courage he could muster, he continued his journey, however he came to a halt when he saw Damien sitting on the couch, Noah and Emily on either side of him, watching the tablet with great intent. </p><p>"What's going on here?" he questioned, the sound of his voice causing Emily to let out a squeak in surprise. </p><p>"I should ask the same thing of you. You're supposed to be resting. Go back to bed!" Noah said, standing and walking towards him. </p><p>Dan made a face in protest, but his argument was broken when he yawned loudly. Damien glanced up and laughed, shaking his head, while Emily drained her coffee mug, reaching for the whiskey that was beside her feet on the floor. </p><p>Dan turned away and began walking back down to the bedroom, but Damien broke his concentration. </p><p>"I think I've found our culprit. Does the name Mallory Jenkins ring a bell?" <br/>**<br/>The tension in the air was so thick, that no one dared to move let alone speak. Instead of exploding into anger outright, he took a deep breath before walking over to the couch, grabbing the tablet out of Damien's hand so he could make the determination for himself. </p><p>"God. Not this one again. I thought she was long gone by the time I told her to leave me alone. I guess she didn't get the hint that I wasn't and am still not interested in her whatsoever," he muttered, sighing in frustration. </p><p>"Who is she?" Noah questioned, furrowing his brows. </p><p>"I don't want to get into it at the moment, but I can see Damien wants to tell the story so I will let him explain everything," Dan responded, sitting back on the couch, almost disappearing into the pillows. </p><p>Emily and Noah opted to sit on the floor, the other bottle of whiskey between them sitting unopened. However, they both knew that would change as the story progressed. </p><p>"Everyone settled? Good. Pay attention because this one is a doozy. Even I don't know all the details," Damien replied, taking another swig of his whiskey before spilling what he did know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Storm on the Horizon (Flashback)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashback to Dan's time at university, told by Damien to Noah and Emily. See notes for trigger warnings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: drinking, alcohol usage, drunken mess, blood mention, mental health awareness</p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah, or Emily in reality. </p><p>Original Characters: </p><p>Mallory Jenkins</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan had arrived at university for the first day of classes. He was nervous, but knew he'd be okay once he'd reached the lecture hall and grabbed the first seat available. He wanted to be up at the front so he could pay attention, mainly due to the fact he didn't want to be a student who fell asleep in the back row, only to end up missing out on important announcements and assignments. He hated having to cram at the last minute, so he did everything in his power to avoid it at all costs. </p><p>After he found a seat, he was surprised to find out he was the only one in the room at the time. He secretly wondered if he had the wrong lecture hall, so he consulted his notes just to make sure he was in the right place. As he took a deep breath to steady his nerves, the door opened and in walked not the instructor but another student. </p><p>"Are we in the right place?" she questioned, sitting next to him. </p><p>Dan shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but nodded his head. </p><p>"Yes we are. I was thinking I had the wrong place, but the map says this is the correct lecture hall. I have a feeling we are early. My name is Dan. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, cordially. </p><p>"Nice to meet you as well. My name is Mallory Jenkins," she responded, shaking his hand. <br/>*<br/>Things started off quite nicely between the two of them. They partnered up a few times during the course of the fall semester, chatting over assignments and rolling their eyes when it came time to study for tests. Dan found her to be quite charming, but that soon turned out to be problematic as the winter months grew closer. </p><p>Mallory ended up on the side of the road drunk as a skunk. She was ditched by her friends, only to find out she was far away from her dorm. She tried walking back to the bar she'd been at moments prior, but the establishment had closed for the evening. </p><p>Dan happened to be passing by on his way home when he heard her crying. As he turned the corner, he was shocked to see the state she was in, offering to bring her back to his place where she could sleep off the alcoholic beverages she'd consumed. She took up his offer gratefully, and the two of them made their way back to his apartment, where he put her up on the couch so she could get some rest.</p><p>She'd left in the morning after leaving a note thanking him for his hospitality. She wasn't in class the following week, which had him concerned, but he brushed it off as her being embarrassed that he'd rescued her from the side of the road. </p><p>However, he wasn't prepared for the messages left on the door of his apartment when he returned home after his last class had ended. He wasn't used to reading messages from people he barely knew saying they loved him, but he also wasn't used to the notes being written in blood. </p><p>He called his landlord along with the dean of the university to express his concerns, and they ultimately were able to contact Mallory and get her into a facility to assist with mental health. </p><p>He moved out of the apartment and went to another university, where he didn't have any issues with the other students. He was able to graduate in peace before moving back to his parent's house in the summer to spend time with them before heading to his first television gig.</p><p>He never heard from her again, and to him, that was a good thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Drunken Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damien finishes the story of how Dan and Mallory met, leaving Noah and Emily speechless. True to his form, Dan has fallen asleep on the couch, but Damien knows exactly how to have Emily wake him up. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally getting to the smutty parts!! I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien finished the story with a flourish, Noah and Emily sitting on the floor wide-eyed and in utter shock. </p><p>"Holy shit. That's a crazy story! I wonder why she's after the both of you now. It's been years since you've seen her!" Emily quipped, shaking her head as she tried to process the information. </p><p>Damien nodded his head, glancing over at Dan, who somehow had fallen asleep as the story was recounted. How he could fall asleep so easily was still a mystery to Noah, but he figured he would ask him about it when he woke up. </p><p>"Should we let him rest?" Emily questioned, trying her best to not drool at the sight of dark hair on Dan's stomach that came into view as he shifted on the couch. </p><p>"I can tell you like what you're seeing. If you want, you can explore my stomach. The sensation will wake him up so you can give him what he craves," Damien responded. </p><p>Emily pounced on him as fast as she could, kissing him deeply while running her hands down his chest, silently willing the fabric to disappear beneath her fingers. When that didn't happen, she let out a groan before sliding her hands underneath his t-shirt, making sure that she wasn't causing him any agony due to the infected tattoos peppering his stomach. </p><p>Noah sat and watched Dan shift on the couch, waiting for him to wake up. It didn't take him long, mainly due to the fact he woke up a groaning, horny mess. Before he could utter a word, Noah mimicked Emily's actions with Damien, sliding up on his knees while bringing his boyfriend in for a fiery kiss, which Dan returned after squeaking in surprise. </p><p>"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Damien questioned, his hair ruffled. </p><p>Noah and Emily looked at each other, nodding their heads in unison. </p><p>"Yes. Yes we should." </p><p>"Wonderful. Follow me!" </p><p>As they moved to the bedroom to continue their activities, they were blissfully unaware of a mysterious figure standing out in the rain, watching their every move intently. It would be another hour until all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Discovery (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan, Noah, Emily and Damien are in the bedroom, however Noah finds a surprise waiting for him that he's never noticed before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut part 1! It's a short chapter, mainly due to the fact I was having adulting issues that came up while I was trying to write. It's difficult writing/adding your own kinks when you are being constantly interrupted by phone calls and doorbells ringing every five minutes! It messes with everything! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Emily, Dan, or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Try as he might, Noah couldn't keep his fingers from trailing in Dan's stomach hair, playing with the curls which greeted them in every direction. As he ran a finger gingerly along the top edge of Dan's navel, he sputtered out a muffled curse as he overheard his boyfriend moaning in pleasure. </p><p>Even Damien was watching, biting his lip as he bucked his hips slightly. Emily giggled, placing another kiss on his cheek. </p><p>"I know it feels good, but tell me what I can do to make it even better," Noah whispered, causing his boyfriend to shiver in delight. </p><p>Dan was too far gone to respond, clutching the sheets underneath him. </p><p>"Oh fuck," Damien muttered, as Emily's tongue swirled around his navel before dipping into it. </p><p>"That. D-Do that," Dan responded, breathlessly, gripping the sheets even tighter. </p><p>Noah glanced at him, but did what he wanted, letting out a tiny groan himself when he realized there was a surprise waiting for him that he hadn't found or felt before. </p><p>"Oh my god. Emily, check it out," he said, pulling back so she could investigate what had him all hot and bothered. </p><p>"What is it?" Damien questioned, leaning over to take a look. </p><p>"Oh. Wow. That's incredible," Emily replied. </p><p>"It's like a work of art. It definitely puts mine to shame, that's for sure," Noah quipped. </p><p>"This discussion is lovely, but will someone please fuck me before I kick you all off the bed and out of the room? Thanks," Dan responded, knowing his outburst would cause them all to break down in fits of laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Discovery (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah discovers more about Dan's past, especially his short-lived goth phase after university. There's also another surprise waiting for him, which he absolutely loves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're all enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!! There will be smut in the next chapter between Damien and Emily, so stay tuned for that! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Noah fucked Dan senseless was after a night out at a sleazy bar, where they both stumbled into bed drunk off of cheap liquor and bad pizza. They both took turns giving each other many orgasms before falling asleep in the afterglow of the darkened bedroom. </p><p>They'd improved immensely since that night, causing them both to preen at each touch and glance they gave each other. Dan gave Noah many hickeys that he was able to hide under his shirts, the knowledge that no one else would be able to mark him like that ended up causing him to grin like a cat at a bowl of milk. </p><p>After Emily left the room taking a whiny Damien with her, Noah settled himself next to Dan, running a finger along the curve of his waist, dipping into the waistband of his boxer briefs. </p><p>"So, about my navel, what got you so riled up?" Dan questioned, thankful the darkness of the room was able to hide his blush. </p><p>"Easy. The sheer artistry of it puts mine to shame. Mine is so generic next to yours," Noah responded, letting out a sigh.  </p><p>"I don't get it. You've seen it many times in the past!" </p><p>"True, but theres a ridge at the bottom of it that drove me wild. How have you never felt it before?" </p><p>Dan shook his head, but realized Noah wouldn't be able to see it. </p><p>"Actually, no. I haven't felt it. You've got my curiosity however," he replied. </p><p>Without warning, Noah shifted on the bed before gingerly placing his finger against the ridge, letting out a shiver as he did so. </p><p>"Right there," he whispered. </p><p>"Oh that! Yeah. That's not a ridge, but I can see why it caught your attention," he responded. </p><p>This new information caught him off guard. </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"This is embarrassing to admit, but I had a goth phase a few years ago after I graduated university. Damien was able to pull me out of it before it ended up getting too extreme, but in that time, I had about three navel piercings all at once. It hurt like hell, but funnily enough I enjoyed getting them. The ridge you're feeling is actually the scar left behind from those piercings. I actually forgot it was there, because I didn't realize you'd be sticking your tongue and fingers inside!" </p><p>Noah couldn't speak, trying to process the material as best as he could. </p><p>"Noah? You okay?" Dan questioned. </p><p>"Do me a favor," he replied. </p><p>"Okay. Go on." </p><p>"I need you to fuck me as hard as you can," Noah muttered. </p><p>Dan smiled in the darkness, switching positions effortlessly. </p><p>"I'd thought you'd never ask," he whispered, reaching over for both a condom and lube in the drawer next to the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Discovery (part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damien and Emily have some alone time, only for things to end up completely out of their control. An explosion occurs, Damien is injured. Noah and Dan are nowhere to be found. Things aren't looking good for them whatsoever!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UH OH! Plot twist!! Stay tuned! Another short chapter, but the angst takes time to build! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien wasn't too thrilled about being pulled out of the room by Emily, however he was silenced by a deep kiss followed by the best blowjob he'd received in his entire life, which ended up rendering him speechless. All of his disappointment flew out the window, and he leaned against the wall silently wondering what was going to happen next. </p><p>"What would you like to do? We have all night," Emily whispered playfully, as she wandered towards the kitchen to grab a drink of water. </p><p>Damien was about to respond when something outside the window caught his eye. As he went to see what was going on, an explosion sent him flying across the kitchen, smashing into the wall, rendering him unconscious. Emily let out a loud scream in terror before rushing towards him in order to put him in the recovery position. </p><p>"Dan! Noah! Help! Damien's been injured!" she yelled, at the top of her lungs. </p><p>However, there was no response. As she ran down the hallway, she shrieked when she saw blood on the ground, causing her to almost fall onto the floor. When she peeked inside the room, she gasped in horror. </p><p>The room was empty.</p><p>Dan and Noah were nowhere to be found. </p><p>Emily didn't stop screaming until the police arrived. It was only when Officer Milligan took her under his wing that she stopped, however she wasn't ready to talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Captured!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan and Noah wake up in a dingy basement, only to find themselves bound to chairs while still nude. Due to the massive headaches they're both experiencing, it takes them a while to figure out where they are, but when they do, they decide to hatch a plan to escape before their captor returns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's going to happen next? Stay tuned!! (another short chapter, but setting up for the escape!) </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness and a cold, damp cement floor greeted Noah when he awoke. Not only was he still naked, he was bound to a chair and he had the beginnings of a nasty headache starting to form behind his eyes. As he glanced around the dingy room, he noticed Dan was still knocked out, bleeding from a wound on the side of his head. </p><p>How they got there was a mystery, but they were still alive and breathing. </p><p>"Ugh. What the fuck? Where the hell are we?" Dan questioned, finally waking up. </p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine. Judging from the dampness I'm feeling, I think we might be in a basement," Noah remarked, causing his boyfriend to shiver. </p><p>"Ugh. I don't do couches. I also don't do basements, especially creepy ones like this. You should know that by now. If you had anything to do with this, I swear I will break up with you," he quipped, letting out a loud growl to voice his displeasure. </p><p>"I had nothing to do with this! I promise! You can trust me!"</p><p>Dan glowered in the darkness, but was interrupted by searing pain flaring across his stomach as the infected tattoos burned on his skin. He screamed in agony, almost falling over onto the floor in the process, however he was able to stop the chair from tipping, saving himself from further embarrassment.  </p><p>"Aghhh!" he yowled, doubling over as he tried to take deep breaths. </p><p>"Are you okay? Fuck I wish I had a flashlight or something," Noah responded. </p><p>Without warning, Dan let out a laugh.      </p><p>"What's so funny?" </p><p>"I just remembered I'm a wolf. I can get us out of these ropes with ease. Escaping will be difficult, but I'm sure we can get out of here unscathed. Do you trust me?" </p><p>Noah didn't hesitate in responding. </p><p>"Of course I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Precinct B13 (Interrogation part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the explosion, Emily is taken in for questioning regarding the whereabouts of Dan and Noah. She finds out some interesting information about Mallory Jenkins as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hate being interrupted by stupid phone calls! It took me forever to finish this chapter because I was being constantly interrupted every five seconds. UGH. </p><p>TW: talks about mental health struggles/stalking of celebrities </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Emily or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After waiting for two hours, Emily was pacing back and forth in the interrogation room, her nerves shot to hell. She still couldn't come to grips with what she'd experienced, and wanted nothing more than to make an escape through the open window so she could run away. However before that happened, Officer Milligan opened the door, clipboard in hand. </p><p>"It must have been a terrible fright. Will you explain what happened? I can assure you that you're not in any kind of trouble. My officers have secured the premises and they are trying to locate the suspect in order to bring them in for further questioning. Would you like some water?" he questioned, gesturing to the stack of paper cups situated on the table in front of them. </p><p>Emily shook her head, but thanked him for the offer. </p><p>"Please start at the beginning. Do you remember what happened prior to the explosion?" </p><p>Emily nodded her head, readying herself to divulge what occurred. </p><p>She spilled everything, leaving nothing out. Officer Milligan wrote it all down, pausing every ten minutes or so to ask her another question. After the interrogation was complete, they were both exhausted, but Emily didn't feel like she could sleep, especially when she had to get ready for work in two hours. </p><p>"Thank you for your cooperation. It's much appreciated. We do unfortunately know the suspect in question. She's done things like this before, so it's nothing new to us. Judging from what you said, she's back to her old antics. It's a shame, but we will have to lock her up again. She's not only a danger to herself, but she's a threat to society," he responded, letting out a sigh. </p><p>"Do you know why she's doing this?" </p><p>The officer grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>"No I don't. The last time she was locked up she made excellent progress in the facility she was in, so we let her out early because of her good behavior. When asked if she'd re-offend she shook her head and said that she'd learned her lesson. We kept tabs on her for a while to make sure she stuck to her word, and everything seemed to be going well, so we closed her file and moved on to other pressing items that needed our attention. I guess that was a bad move. When we locate her, she will be charged with causing bodily harm and attempted murder," he quipped, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Damn. I've heard of people stalking celebrities before, but I didn't know it would end up like this. Should I be worried? I honestly don't know what to do," she remarked. </p><p>"You're perfectly safe. It's the two men that are missing that we should worry about," he muttered. </p><p>Emily was about to inform the officer about Damien, but remembered that he wouldn't have been able to see him. She just hoped that he was okay and not severely injured after crashing through the wall.</p><p>"Boss?" another officer questioned, knocking on the door. </p><p>"Yes? What is it?" </p><p>"We've found the two men. They were wandering in the forest completely nude. Do you want me to bring them in?" </p><p>"Yes. I need to get their side of the story. I'm sure Ms. Hampshire here will be happy to see them as well." </p><p>"Damn right I will!" Emily quipped, silently grateful they weren't dead or injured. </p><p>She wouldn't know how to cope if they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. B13 Precinct (Interrogation Part 2/Why are you wearing a muzzle?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Dan and Noah in the interrogation room, Emily takes the opportunity and trolls Dan to no end. Shenanigans ensue. Special appearance at the end!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved writing this chapter! I still can't stop laughing. </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily steeled herself, but wasn't prepared to see Dan walking in wearing a muzzle. She stifled a laugh when she saw Noah walking into the room, and immediately lost her shit when Dan glared at her angrily. </p><p>"What the fuck happened to you? Why are you wearing a muzzle? Oh my god. I need to take a picture. This is too fucking hilarious to pass up! Smile for the camera!" </p><p>"You snap that picture and I will end you," Dan responded, his eyes glowing red. </p><p>"Now, now. There's no need for that," Noah whispered, trying desperately to not burst out laughing at the sight of them all. </p><p>Even the officer couldn't help but giggle, immediately clearing his throat when Dan shot him a dirty look. </p><p>"Shall we sit?" he questioned. </p><p>"I'm not sitting until I get some decent clothing on my body. Those chairs are disgusting," Dan quipped, letting out a growl in displeasure. </p><p>"I agree about the chairs. Let me get you some clothing. Will a towel do if I can't find anything suitable?" the officer asked, knowing that he was playing with fire by the mere suggestion. </p><p>"Oh no," Noah moaned, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't attack the officer. </p><p>Thankfully, that didn't happen, so Noah was able to let out a shaky breath of relief. Even though he knew his boyfriend was a werewolf, it had been months since he'd last transformed, and he'd forgotten how angry he would get in the process, mainly from the pain and rush of adrenaline that flooded his system. </p><p>"Stop staring at me, Emily. I know you think I'm hot, but I'd rather not be gawked at, thank you very much," Dan muttered. </p><p>Emily averted her eyes, but not before she asked a question. Unknown to Dan, she'd started a live video which was streaming to millions of fans online. The comments were flying by quickly, but she remained calm. </p><p>"Dare I ask why you two are nude?" </p><p>"Because Noah and I decided-" </p><p>Dan's train of thought was interrupted when Annie's voice emanated from the speaker. </p><p>"Oh my god. Ew, Dan!" she said, without missing a beat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Werewolf Breach!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Dan realizes Emily had streamed his nudity to fans all around the world, he goes on a rampage and destroys the interrogation room. He spooks the officers to no end, causing them to run out of the room and into their offices. Emily and Noah try to come up with solutions to calm Dan down, but a familiar guest reappears and takes over the challenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it!! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah, Emily or Dustin in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah couldn't hold Dan back as he transformed into his wolf. Emily let out a squeak as she jumped onto the table, sending the water pitcher to the carpeted floor. Dan let out a growl as he started flipping chairs over, the officer coming back in to see what was going on. </p><p>The other officers were scared out of their wits, not knowing what to do next. A few of them ran out of the room and down the hall to the safety of their offices, quickly locking the doors behind them. They'd never seen a werewolf before, and having one in close proximity spooked them to no end. </p><p>"Turn off the lights and flood the room with smoke!" Noah yelled, grabbing Emily and ushering the officer out into the hallway, shutting the lights off. </p><p>"Will that work?" Officer Milligan questioned. </p><p>Noah shrugged, the cold air in the hallway reminding him that he was still nude except for his underwear. </p><p>"I don't know. Oh god. You aren't going to kill him, are you? I'll pay for the damages caused along with therapy the other officers will need once this is all over," he said, shivering slightly as a cold wind blew past his legs. </p><p>"No. We aren't going to injure him. We will have to lock him up once he's calmed down somewhat," the officer responded, handing Noah a blanket to keep the chill off his shoulders. </p><p>"He owes me a new phone. Idiot snapped it in half!" Emily muttered, tossing the pieces of the broken phone into the garbage. </p><p>"I'll buy you a new phone. I'm so sorry. I still can't believe he did this. I don't know how I'll be able to calm him down." </p><p>A few minutes of tension passed as Dan continued his rampage in the interrogation room with no sign of stopping until everything was broken or he'd made an escape. </p><p>"Maybe I can be of assistance," a familiar voice said, hiding in the shadows. </p><p>Noah and Emily turned and let out a sigh of relief in unison when they noticed the person standing at the doorway. </p><p>Damien Covington had returned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damien tries to get Dan under control and ends up scaring him badly by switching into what he fears the most. Cue Noah chasing Dan around the police headquarters, not wanting him to be arrested for indecent exposure. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short but funny chapter! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long for Damien to regain control over Dan. In fact, he was in the room for five minutes before he poked his head out into the hallway, saying that Noah and Emily could re-enter. </p><p>What they didn't expect was to see Dan cowering in the corner of the interrogation room, shaking like a leaf. </p><p>"What the hell did you do to him? I said calm him down, not scare him!" Noah said, rushing to Dan to make sure he was okay. </p><p>"The usual method wasn't working, so I decided to try another tactic altogether. Don't get mad at me for doing what you weren't able to do!" Damien countered. </p><p>"What is it that you did? Do I even want to know?" Emily questioned. </p><p>"I turned into a moth and flew around the room!" </p><p>At the mention of moths, Dan yowled and ran out of the closed space as fast as he could. Noah chased after him, not wanting his boyfriend to end up being arrested for indecent exposure. He'd already scarred the officers earlier that day, and he didn't want to have to bail him out of a holding cell at the end of it. </p><p>"You keep an eye on him. Dan was right. His kinky side is a troll," Noah quipped, shaking his head, as Dan continued screaming bloody murder. </p><p>Emily sat down, stifling laughter. </p><p>"Fucking unreal," she whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Gift From Damien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damien gives Emily a gift with a surprise attached!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the delay getting this chapter out. Stupid interruptions and life got in the way, but I'm back now. </p><p>I hope you're enjoying the fic! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Dan and Noah out of the room, Damien shook his head and laughed. Emily glared at him, but her face softened when she was handed a box that promised a gift, even if it wasn't wrapped and in a bag.  </p><p>"Open it up," Damien said, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>Emily did what she was told, and opened the box where she was greeted with a brand new phone. Jumping up, she hugged him tightly, causing him to let out a squeak in surprise. </p><p>"How did you know I would need a new phone?" she questioned, turning it over in her hand to inspect the details. </p><p>"I had a feeling Dan would break the other one you had, and I was right. Turn it on. There's a surprise wallpaper I put up for you. Dan would kill me if he found out, so it will be our little secret," he whispered, giggling slightly. </p><p>As she waited patiently for the phone to turn on, she pushed Damien gently against the wall of the interrogation room, kissing him deeply. He responded to the kiss feverishly, wrapping his hands around her waist, shivering as she ran her hands underneath his shirt. He hissed from the contact of her cold hands edging deftly up his back, but it wasn't until she reached the middle of his spine that his legs gave out from underneath him, causing them both to fall into a heap on the floor. </p><p>Pulling away, she turned her attention back to the phone, gasping and uttering a string of muffled curses when she recognized the photograph set as the wallpaper. </p><p>It was Dan when he was an underwear model for Thom Browne. The sight alone caused Emily's brain to reboot several times, and she was glad to be sitting down on the ground, even if she was tangled up with Damien. </p><p>"Oh my god. Oh my god. Holy shit! Where did you find these? These photos are rare! How did you get your hands on them without him noticing? I know you're his kinky side, but even stealing the pictures takes talent!" she said, trying to process everything at once. </p><p>"He doesn't know I have them. If he did, I'd be dead. It was just a one time thing, but I figured you liked him enough to have a set of photos for yourself." </p><p>"Indeed.Thank you!" </p><p>"You're quite welcome. Should we get out of here? I doubt Noah and Dan will be back, and I'm getting hungry." </p><p>Emily laughed, putting the phone in her pocket and grabbing her coat. </p><p>"You're always hungry. I know a great diner around the corner from my apartment. Shall we go there?" she questioned, silently hoping he would say yes. </p><p>Damien smiled in the darkness. </p><p>"I thought you'd never ask."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fred's Diner (part one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily and Damien decide to go for an early breakfast at Fred's Diner. Emily is shocked when the waitress can see Damien, but he explains everything. She also has a revelation for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this chapter rolling around in my head while I was trying to fall asleep last night, so here you go! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Fred's Diner 2:30 AM-</p><p>Raindrops rolled down the windows of the diner as Emily and Damien wandered inside. Picking out a booth away from the door, they settled in and glanced at the menu before deciding to share a plate of pancakes dripping in maple syrup and butter. </p><p>"Well hello, Damien! It's good to see you again," the waitress said, pouring coffee into the two mugs situated on the table. </p><p>"Thank you, Angela. I'm happy to be back! Shame about the weather, don't you think?" he questioned, sighing as the rain began to fall heavily. </p><p>The waitress nodded and took their order, promising to bring the biggest stack of pancakes the cook would be able to make for them. After she walked away, Emily took a sip of coffee before breaking the silence. </p><p>"She can see you? How can she see you? I thought you were an apparition!" </p><p>"I am, however all diners in this town serve both humans and spirits. The waitress knows Dan as well. We both came in here once when he was having a tough time adjusting to his work schedule. He hooked up with Angela a few times before he met Noah. The poor guy was so nervous that he kept asking me for advice. That's when Angela gracefully let him go when she realized he batted for the other team. She tried hooking up with me, but I declined and said it wasn't right. She was hurt, but it was for the best," he responded, keeping his voice low. </p><p>Without warning, Emily spoke without realizing what she was saying. </p><p>"I think I'm falling for you," she whispered. </p><p>Damien choked on his coffee, spluttering everywhere. </p><p>"Wait. What did you just say?" he questioned, wiping the mess up with a napkin. </p><p>Emily gasped and ran off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. It wasn't until she was in the confines of the stall when she realized what she'd actually admitted. </p><p>"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Goddammnit, I'm such an idiot!" she seethed, cursing under her breath. </p><p>"You're not an idiot. You're far from it!" Damien responded, knocking on the stall to be let inside. </p><p>"How did you get in here? Do you have-" </p><p>Emily was stopped mid-thought when she remembered how he was able to get into the bathroom without a sound. </p><p>"FUCKING MIRRORS!" she yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Fred's Diner (part two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily and Damien have a discussion, which ends up going better than they'd thought it would.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pure cuteness in this chapter!! I hope you're all enjoying this story! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah or Emily in reality. </p><p>The song they are dancing to is "Meet Me in the Hallway" by Harry Styles. (I think Dan would approve)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another few moments of silence, Emily unlocked the bathroom stall, deciding to let Damien in. His cologne smelled of a fresh campfire, which drew her in even more, but before she could kiss him, he asked her a serious question. </p><p>"Did you mean what you said out in the diner?" he asked, suddenly nervous.</p><p>"About falling for you? Absolutely," she quipped, feeling a bit more confident now that she said it out loud for the second time in the span of five minutes. </p><p>"Good, because I feel the same way," he replied, letting out  a heavy breath filled with relief. </p><p>Emily smiled, however she was unsure of what to do next. She wanted to kiss him in order to make it somehow official that they were an item, but she also had many questions to ask. As she started to speak, her stomach let out a growl in hunger, the sound causing Damien to laugh. </p><p>"That sounded important. Why don't we go eat those pancakes? You'll love them. The cook adds a dash of magic in the flour to make them delectable. Come on. We don't want them to get cold," he whispered, stepping out of the stall so that she could exit without hesitation. </p><p>Thunder and lightning illuminated the diner, casting eerie shadows on the walls. The rain on the windows added an extra layer of creepiness, and Emily shuddered violently even though she wasn't cold. Damien mirrored her every move, shivering as well. </p><p>"Do you think we should stay here or go back to my place? I can make pancakes there if you'd like," he said, stifling a sneeze. </p><p>"I don't know if we should risk it. We don't know how dangerous it is outside. If it was just raining I'd have no issues, but since there's lightning, I'd rather not get electrocuted," she responded. </p><p>"Well, since we are alone, I have an idea that will pass the time," he replied, walking over to the jukebox. </p><p>"Oh?" Emily queried, still looking out the window unaware of what he was planning. </p><p>"Dance with me," Damien said, holding out his hand. </p><p>As the storm raged on, the two of them danced the night away, their worries and concerns placed on the back-burner for the time being. </p><p>Emily had never felt so relaxed in her entire life, and she didn't want the evening to end, although deep down she knew it would. She wanted to cherish this moment with Damien forever, and she would be damned if she'd let anything get in the way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>